Mundane Again
by Swirlsofember
Summary: Clary traded her magic for the safety of the downworlders during the war. The council insisted her memory to be wiped away for her own safety against the supernatural and in case her body decides to shut down on itself. After all the angel blood runes through her veins, not through her runes. Now she has to deal with college, Simon and his gf, and the drama of filling in that void
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the mortal instruments characters :)

 **Mundane Again**

It was a normal cold fall day. Clary threw on a soft Pink sweater and slipped into her new green converse shoes. Today was her second year in college and she was setting her story straight by going back to school. She took a year off because she couldn't focus, but with the help of her BFF Simon, he persuaded her that "It's now or never Fray." Actually, she's surprised he hasn't called to make sure she wasn't going to change her mind. Then again, he's been wrapped up with his girlfriend too much to probably notice.

Clary looked into the mirror one last time before she headed out the door but frowned. She was the opposite of his girlfriend. Clary was short while she was tall; Clary dressed for comfort as his girlfriend dressed like a model for a photo shoot; Clary had fiery red hair that was untamable and _hers_ was sleek and pin straight. _Her_ name is Isabelle Lightwood; and there was something about her that Clary was wary about. Isabelle was a very private person. Though, they have been going out for almost two years, Clary really didn't know much about her.

Juggling her bag, coffee, and apartment keys she shuffled towards the train that takes her to school. Since Simon now has a new constant in his life, Clary realized that she had options to date too. She could date whomever she wanted, be whoever she wanted. But it was so much work to pretend to be someone she wasn't. She tried working out and staying fit, she tried wearing sluttier clother, she tried to stand out. But it was so much work to put yourself out there. Right now, she just needed more friends.

Clary stepped inside the half filled train and she reached onto a pole as the door started to close. She looked up to see a woman that looked like Isabelle standing on the platform. Was Simon here too? Clary looked out the window and her eyes were glued when Isabelle smiled, like truly smiled. She rarely smiled like that. Isabelle reached for a guy with a dancers body, long and lean. He was wearing a black hoodie and a blue scarf, a little boy clinging to his side. Isabelle kissed the guy on the cheek before reaching for the child. Clary jerked when the train moved, and she lost sight of them.

Who was that? She has never seen Isabelle look so happy. Was the kid hers? Surely Simon would have told her if his girlfriend had kids… unless he didn't know himself. What if it wasn't even Isabelle, she would look really dumb asking "Hey I think your girlfriend has been lying about a few things. How does she feel about children?" Clary rolled her eyes at herself.

Isabelle is a hard nut to crack and Clary gave up months ago to try to understand her. She would start a conversation with Clary during Simon's practices but Isabelle would always stop herself halfway through a story and then change the subject. Maybe Isabelle is a blonde in disguise. Clary bit her lip to stop herself from snorting.

Her phone beeped as the train stopped at her exit. She followed the crowd of students out and towards the school. She slowed down so she could get her phone out without spilling her coffee or running into someone on accident. It was a text from Simon. Late is better than nothing. "Have a good day at class. Sorry I meant to text you earlier. Just woke up."

"Are you free tonight? There's a new manga that just came out." Clary texted him back.

"Not tonight, I'll be at Izzy's." Clary sighed as she shoved her phone into her bag. Izzy's place was just as boring as her's. She got invited to a couple movie nights at Isabelle's place but it's awkward being the third wheel.

! # !

The classes went by in a blur but the thought of seeing Izzy at the train station really bothered her. By the end of the day she decided to stop by Izzy's place to confront her. The whole ordeal was eating Clary up inside all day. How could Isabelle do that to Simon? She knew she was too good to be true.

Clary stood at the girl's door. She tossed her red curly hair over her shoulder as she decided to knock. But what if _he's_ in there? That tall, dark haired man. After knocking, she waited and there was no response. Clary then pressed her ear to the door to listen for any sounds. She then twisted the door knob and burst through the entryway to find the place was empty.

She looked around deflated. Here she was going to stand up to her and she wasn't even here… She checked the bedroom and it was a mess but no Isabelle. She heard the water turn off in the bathroom. Clary cleared off some clothes from the bed to sit and wait. Clary looked at her watch and then at the door waiting for it to open. Waiting felt like forever.

The door finally opened but it wasn't Isabelle who came out. It was a guy with a purple towel, tan skin, his muscles were huge, and his face looked just as confused as she felt.

She stood up from the bed. "Are you dating Isabelle too? I'm sorry, but I think you should know that she's cheating on you with two other guys."

He grabbed something from the side table and held it next to his skin as he ignored her.

"I'm Clary, she's dating one of my best friends…" She got closer to see what he was doing. He paused halfway during a rune, contemplating with himself. Clary waited for him to say something. Anything.

He turned towards her and laughed softly to himself. His voice came out smooth as Honey. "No, I'm not seeing Isabelle. Her and Alec went out to bring back lunch. Do you mind stepping out so I can change?" She took a step back and blushed.

"Yeah, sorry." Clary tripped over something as she walked towards the bedroom door while looking back at him. Who is he? He eyed her back wearily.

Clary took another seat in the living room, waiting for him. He came out barefooted with ripped jeans and a black tshirt, a silver chain hanging from his neck. She watched him as he snatched an apple from the kitchen and wandered over to lean against the wall across from her.

"I don't think you should worry so much. Isabelle likes to date, but she usually dates one at a time. She's actually pretty obsessed with Simon. Which is strange, but I suppose I don't have much room to talk."

Clary paused. "I never told you his name was Simon. Are you guys friends? I've never heard him talk about you."

"Oh? That's not surprising." He padded over to Clary and crouched down to her level. "It's not every day you can forget a face like this." He said with a lace of mockery in his voice. His sweet breath brushed against her cheek. "He was under oath." He murmured.

"I don't understand."

"That's not your fault either. They made you forget. You offered your power in truce to save the downworlders. But that is neither here or there." His head whipped to the door and he stood up as the door opened. "Food is here."

As cute as this guy is, he sure has a few loose screws. He was talking so softly I could hardly hear him.

"Jace!" screeched Isabelle. She paused for a second as she saw Clary, her eyes flicked towards her brother sending him a look before putting the food on the counter. Her tone changed from alarmed to joking somewhere between their silent conversation of eye contact and shifting of their body language. "I leave you alone for two seconds and poof, there's a girl here. Clary nonetheless. What are you doing here Clary? Is Simon here too?"She said the last part in a hopeful tone.

Clary shook her head "No, he said he was going to stop by later."

The dark hair guy she saw with Isabelle earlier walked in with more bags. He looked annoyed. Clary remembered why she was here and got up to move towards them. Clary stuck her hand out towards Alec. "Hi, I'm Clary."

He nodded his head and gave a look towards Jace, as if looking for permission, before he slowly turned back to Clary to shake her hand. "Alec."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Clary blurted out. Trying to beat around the bush to see if Jace was telling the truth or not.

Alec looked uncomfortable as he put up his hands and shot Jace a 'This is all your fault' look.

Jace hopped around the counter and wrapped an arm around him as he said. "He's taken."

Clary blinked in confusion. Are they 'together together?' Then Alec batted Jace away before sliding out of the embrace. "By the angel, I'm going back to the institute."

Isabelle pouted. "Let Mom babysit for a while. Stay. I haven't seen you in two years." She pleaded. Mom? Clary looked and compared the two siblings. How did she not see it before? The dark hair, the jaw shape and the way the nose is sharp like a falcon. The only difference was Alec had frosty blue eyes when she had smothering brown ones. She felt her face heat up. She just up and embarrassed herself again. She should leave. The pressure against her chest was pinging at her.

Clary rubbed against the pinging before she glided out of the kitchen. The siblings were still arguing with each other, but the blonde was watching her every move. She casually threw out to him as she slipped away. "I have to go to work. It was nice to meet you, and I'm sorry about earlier." Clary gave him a quick smile as she quickly ducked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Jace rolled his shoulder as he watched her leave the apartment in a hurry. The necklace he stole made a slight jingle around his neck. The necklace was meant for _her_.

She changed a lot during the last two years. Her face looked less round, her waist smaller, her scent however hasn't changed. He promised his brother he wouldn't pursue her. That he would wait to see if she was still the same person or at the very least a tolerable person before he would date her. She has a fragile mind. He didn't want to press his luck and turn her mad with his efforts.

Shadowhunters have co existed with mundanes for centuries but Clary gave up half of herself to save others, and without consulting with him first. He lost her because of her stupidity. If he had more time, he would have found a different way. Maybe.

He padded over towards the counter to check out the takeout food Alec bought. It looked amazing compared to the snakes and viva la boar he caught in the Amazon. I guess society has its perks. He grabbed his chopsticks and went to sit down when he spotted a set of keys laying on the couch. Clary's? There were house keys, discount tags to the grocery store, and a college ID tag. So, Clary moved out and went to school.

Isabelle bounced on the seat next to him "You're so quiet, what are you thinking? Are you still mad at her?"

Jace handed her the keys. "She came in and I thought she was an illusion." He laughed. "I havn't seen her in years and here she was, in the first few minutes I step into New York, she's already yelling at me about sleeping with other woman." He stabbed at his chicken with one of his chopsticks. "What would you think?"

Isabelle placed a hand on his arm. "I call it progress. You can start by delivering her keys back. She's probably headed to a bookstore. 'Senshi no Ojo' or whatever just came out. It's on her digital link."

"digital link? I thought she said she had to work?"

Izzy looked at the phone for the time. "It's too early. She usually works nights. I'll show you the rest when you get back. It's easy."

! # !

Clary lied. She didn't have to go to work today. It was her day off, so she was wandering around downtown. Simon will be walking into a fun night, Clary thought as she drifted into a book store. A dark shadow appeared to her right, but when she turned there was nothing there. She rubbed at her eyes tiredly. Well at least now I know Isabelle has a brother and a nephew. That's more family than what I have.

Clary looked at all the books in front of her. The manga she picked up was new; it sparked her interest with the words "half blood warrior princess". Clary went up to the register to pay for it. The cashier at the counter was tapping away on her phone, scowling at a text message.

"Hi." Clary said trying to get her attention.

The woman with blood red lips glanced at her in annoyance and then did a double take. "Hi." She said slightly hesitant. She instantly forgot about her phone and gave Clary her full attention.

"I just have this one book." Clary said pushing the book towards the lady.

The woman reached out and grabbed one of Clary's hands instead. The look in her eyes was full of adoration. "I'm Vee from Manhattan, I wanted to thank you for saving my sister during the… " she trailed off seeing Clary's blank look. "Let me know if you need anything in the future. Now take your book and have a great day Miss Clary."

Clary 's eyes glazed over and she slid the book back into her arms. "I'll have a great day." She heard herself say.

Clary blinked a couple times when she was outside. Where am I? Oh the book store. Did I even pay for the book? She looked down at the glossy cover. I must have, I was at the counter.

Clary's stomach grumbled. Next stop was for food.

! # !

It didn't take long for her to find a seat at Hippo Hungrys. She was sitting at the end of the long counter, near the T.V., eating a club wrap.

A brunette reporter came on set: - In recent events, a woman claims she met an angel today. A shadow pushed her out of the way from a drunk driver that swerved on the sidewalk. She was seconds away from death. She claimed the person who saved her disappeared from the scene right after; therefore it must have been an angel. Are angels really out there among us?–

Clary scoffed at the reporter. The woman beside Clary clicked her tongue. She was heavy set woman but was picking at her salad slowly. She looked over at Clary. "You don't believe in angels honey? I've seen some crazy things before. Stuff I could never explain. I think they're out there."

"I don't know. I thought it was funny _how_ she said it. It was like there are aliens among us." Clary said finishing off her wrap.

The woman put her fork down to take a sip of ice tea. "Super humans, half breeds, spirits of god's will. They all put goodness in our hearts. Someone has to."

Clary looked down at her book. She wondered what it would be like to be a super human. Clary put money down for her meal and looked up to see a figure in the reflection of the T.v. standing behind her. She turned around but no one was there.

When she put her wallet away, she looked up to find Jace suddenly next to her, munching on some toast. "Lucifer was an angel, see how well that went. His children are all crazy. Well-" He paused in thought. "-at least the ones he didn't eat."

Clary must have stared too long at him because he guided her outside.

She took a chance and gave him a sideways glance. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh right, you left your apartment keys at Isabelle's place." Jace pulled out a set of keys from his pocket and waved it in front of her face.

Clary let the keys fall into her hands. "Huh." She said "You tracked me down just for these? I would have figured it out sooner or later."

His eyes had a spark to it, but it could have easily been the last of the failing autumn light, "I just wanted to stretch." He said as he moved closer. "I haven't been home in a few years. It would be futile to stay cooped up in the apartment, when you have all of this." Jace was close enough to bump shoulders with hers if he wanted to. Clary didn't seem to mind the close contact. Jace on the other hand had to restrain himself from touching her hair by her ear.

Clary's phone chirped. She automatically reached for her phone and took a step away from him. It was a reminder alarm that she had to go workout. "Do you go to school out of state?" Clary said changing the subject.

"No, I travel a lot for work. It's a lot of night shifts."

Clary laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I know how that feels. I'm a student security guard that is on night shift. It helps brings my tuition down by 50%. Don't judge me, it's not as bad as it seems." Clary said scrolling through her link to see if her posts had any reviews. She loved putting her work on display. she had quite a small fan club, it's not much but that's all that counts in her book. People were noticing her work.

"I think it fits you." Jace said. Clary looked up from her phone.

"You do?" Clary exclaimed. "Here I thought you were going to say something about me being short and how red heads brings the demons out at night. Blah blah blah".

Jace scowled as she started playing on her phone again. "Size doesn't matter if you're trained correctly." And I pray she doesn't bring the demons out to play. There's nothing left in her blood to attract her to the demons attention.

"I have to go. Try to be less scary, and welcome back to New York." She said as she started walking away; throwing a wave over her shoulder. What did she mean by that?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I had a question about if they were still living at the institute. Isabelle has an apartment because her and her mom got in a fight. Simon isn't ready to move in with her quite yet. Alec lives with Magnus. Jace is pretty much crashing anywhere. When Clary left their lives, everything seemed to fall apart. I think I want Simon to stay as the daylighter. It helps to explain why he needs space from Clary and that most of their friendship has been through texting.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Brock's pov**

There once was a girl who loved to paint. It became easy to hold a brush and a pencil to sketch along the way. She found patterns in the simplest designs. She layered the colors and added the shades. Clary looked at her grade on her recent project. How could someone who paints so much get a bad grade. You think it was natural talent and muscle memory and yet her teacher called it flat, as if something was missing.

Clary muttered out a curse. The painting is flat? Of course it's flat. Does the professor want more angles in the picture? Her picture was a swirl of blue, brown and green as it assembled the water god flowing under water. She threw her hands up and started to pace around the empty art room.

"What's wrong?" Clary whipped to my direction as if she just now realized I have been sitting here on the stool. We've only ever talked in passing before, such as when she needed to share different colors of paint with the rest of our table buddies, just to create the color she was searching for. I wonder if she really couldn't see the supernatural or if she had high social anxiety.

Clary was starring over my shoulder as she said "I really hate school. What about you, why are you still here Brock?"

Her hands were balled up into fists. I could say I'm here to check up on your disability and to make sure nothing eats you on my watch but since I can't tell you that…. "I think you're right. School is rather dreary. If you're free, I have time to give you some tips." I hid my hands inside my hoodie. Whether or not she can't see through glamour, I don't want my scales to show.

She drags over her picture of shame. "Can you tell me anything about that?"

I looked down at a glance to see she drew a cluster of water spirits that formed a blurry outline of a dragon- thing. "Why are they blurry? Are they underwater?" I said pointing to the bottom of the swirly pattern.

Clary took a deep breath and then sighed. "She wanted something that was "underneath" So I made something that people talk about but have never seen. It's the water god that lives underwater. What did you paint?"

I walked to the cabinet and pulled out my portfolio by pinching the corners. "Instead of hiding, I showed a different perspective of the world." I laid my painting on the desk next to hers.

"You painted a rubber ball underneath a table and got an A?" Clary said exasperated.

I pointed to the details. "I widened the view to take in the surroundings. The ball may be under the table but it explains a story. See the dust? The people living in this house is too busy with their lives to remember the little things. Like a lost ball."

Clary clearly wasn't listening or was far too upset to care. "I stand corrected, it's a dusty ball." Clary said dryly, lying down on the next desk to look up at the ceiling.

I set the painting down. "I could have easily put the ball in a field with lonely golf balls under the sun, or have it being bounced off a wall in a prison cell. It shows what people are in their natural surroundings, underneath all of the bullshit." When she didn't reply, I nudged her leg. "Hey, if you're having a mini pity party, you might as well do it right. I have an idea. There's a party tonight on Manhattan street. Meet me there at 9:00 pm, it'll make you feel better."

She finally turned her head to look at me. Her eyes gleaming with unshed tears of frustration and her breaths were long and slow in attempt to calm herself. "Will you promise to keep your dusty balls at home Brock?" She grinned weakly.

"Sure sure. I have to go. I 'll see you tonight Clary." She waved her hand before she stared back up at the ceiling. If I hurry, I'll have enough time to look for the fire stones before it gets dark.

! # !

 **Clary's pov**

Clary looked up at the building. There are bright lights shining and loud music blaring. She looked down at her "sexy grown up" outfit she bought at the beginning of the year. She had high waist booty shorts, a black tank-top tucked in, topped with a long dangly necklace. She kept her normal shoes on. Heels was pushing it.

When you're flying solo you should always have a plan B. Since Simon has a new life and new best friends. She's going to need a new best friend. 'Time to put myself out there.' She clutched her purse and found the elevator towards the top floor. The place was decked out in black with neon lights that shown bright.

The place was crowded with people dressed in punk rock. Simon would kill to be here right now. He's been working so hard with his music career, she bet there were some important people in this room. She scowled, tonight wasn't about Simon, it was about moving on with how suck-y life could be.

A bouncer stuck his arm out before she could take a step forward. "Show me your I.D."

Clary was startled. He had a ferocious way about him that made her take a step back, making her almost bump into the people behind her. The guy looked at her I.D. up towards the light. He was talking over his shoulder; maybe he was wearing an ear piece microphone? It was hard to tell. After another long minute he gave it back and let her in.

It wasn't long before Brock found her. He had two different drinks in his hands. " Grape martini or Peach surprise?" He said handing them out.

They were both clear in color so Clary grabbed one at random. "Thanks, how long have you been here?"

"I had to come early to set up. My friend works here, I just help out."

Clary nodded as a girl in a ponytail came over. "Lord Brockerson is there anything else I can get for you?"

Brock turned towards the girl, expression flat. "No I'm all set Kiwi. Thanks though."

Clary analyzed him from head to toe. He looked a lot older when he wasn't wearing jeans and a oversized hoodie. Tonight he looked almost 10 years older. Maybe it was the hair or the button down shirt and loafer shoes that he was wearing. He was still wearing his multi-colored rings. She wondered if he ever took them off.

"Lord Brockerson? Is that a pet name or…?"

Brock eyed her as he took a long sip from his cup. "I don't know, the name kind of stuck. What would you do if I wanted to call you High Duchess of New York?"

Clary laughed. "I don't know, I haven't had that much to drink." She said throwing out a vague statement as he did. "Maybe people would respect my paintings more if I was a high duchess."

"I bet they would." He said as Clary tasted her drink. It was definitely peach surprise, and it seemed like it only took her two more sips before it was gone. Clary peered into her empty glass. "Want me to get you another?" Brock offered.

Clary shook her head, her curls bouncing around her shoulder. "My turn to buy the next round. Give me a second." Clary said as she weaved through the mass of people to get to the bar. A few guys asked her to dance before she even reached her destination and she denied them all. She was on a mission.

The bartender was another girl with a ponytail wearing the same red dress as the waitress. "Hi, I need a grape drink and a rum and coke please." Hopefully with the pop won't get her as drunk.

The girl nodded. "You just missed your friends, they were here earlier and then left. Something about work." Clary looked around to see who she was talking to to find no one around her.

"I'm sorry, who?" Clary asked leaning closer.

The bartender was putting the finishing touches on the drinks." The council leader's siblings: the devil in disguise and medusa."

Clary shook her head in confusion but smiled politely. "How much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it Clary." The voice came from a guy next to her. "Hi, I'm Mark. I'm one of your fans. Christina always shows me your drawings on the link. Come over here, it's about to start."

Clary followed the barefooted man towards some seats at the far corner of the roof. "Is there an event starting? This place is so cool and it's wonderful to meet you. Thanks for recognizing me." A chill ran down her spine. Whispers of cold wind flew her hair around.

Mark didn't seem to notice the temperature change. "I think a lot of people in my generation follow you on the link. It's how I knew you were coming here tonight. The event isn't an exciting one. It already started. If I were you, I would ignore it.

Clary realized her back was to the crowd. She turned around to see people dancing very strange. Almost as if they were mixing dance moves and fighting. She heard screams, but couldn't distinguish if it was from pain or joy. Mark started to talk again. Distracting her. "They can handle it; I was just worried about you. This isn't the safest part of town for a Blind-sighter. The others already left to track a different group but they should have learned better. Nothing can stop them if they have wings."

"What has wings?" Clary said feeling very uncomfortable around this guy and was planning for an escape route. She still had two drinks in her hand and a friend out on the dance floor. When he wouldn't answer, Clary sucked down her drink quickly. "I'm sorry, I need to find my friend. Thanks for the drinks."

She found Brock with his hands stretched out in front of him, he was sweating. "Hey there, I got you another grape thing. –" She paused. There was a big. burn mark on his button down shirt. "What's happened to your shirt?" Is that blood?

His eyes finally focused on Clary and he gave a quick smile. "Sorry Clary, I got a bit clumsy. I need to leave now." Then he whispered. " _Isatodo Nehingo."_ Brock looked up towards the sky and then towards the East and rushed off into the crowd. Clary stared at her surroundings.

The crowd was thinning, and a handful of drunk people were sleeping in odd angles on the floor. That doesn't look comfortable. Clary thought. She searched the floor again. That Mark guy was still watching her from the other side of the building. She wasn't going to go over there.

Clary was just about to leave then she saw a girl sitting on the edge of the roof and in the next second she jumped. Clary dropped the grape drink in her hand as she ran towards where the girl had been. Clary gripped the edge and peered over. The woman was scaling the wall with her hands and feet. Like Spiderman. She was about to scream for help when her vision went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thats guys for the reviews! I feel the love. -SOE**

 **Chapter 4**

 _"She's not healing right."_

 _"It's been ten days."_

 _"Make her stop screaming."_

 _"She isn't going to make it."_

 _"Jace it hurts!"_

Jace jerked awake from the couch. He was once again at the institute after a long night searching the grounds of New York for new demons. Only to find out they had wings.

He tiredly blinked up at the clock. He's been only asleep for two hours. What woke him up? He closed his eyes to focus on the sound. A soft beep went off from inside his pocket. He dug it out to see he had a message from an unknown number. **–Hey It's Kaelie. Found Clary At A Downworlder Party Tonight In Manhattan. She Had Relapse. Kiwi Is Watching Her Now. Thought You'd Want To Know.-**

Jace thought for a moment. He wasn't too familiar with a lot of them. A face with silver scales popped into his head. Kiwi was a servant to Brockerson, the Warlock of Fire. Kiwi was his healer. The duo was a strong team. What were they doing here?

 **\- On My Way.-** He texted back. This is just like picking up drunk friends from a bar. Well, an ex girlfriend. A hot ex girlfriend. He was more worried than annoyed. She had a relapse, she could have been a panic stricken girl in the middle of a loud party. That thought made him pick up his pace.

He should have just texted her to hang out today instead of tracking down demons. She will always be his top priority, even if she doesn't know it. He was just giving her space. She seemed to be in her own little world last time they talked. He wasn't prepared at how distant she could be. Guess it was time to step it up.

Lack of sleep has been his forte in the last two years. The Amazon can be a deadly place if you're not careful.

Jace placed his stele against a new communication rune. "Alec, I'm going out." Jace is now permitted to let Alec know where he is going at all times. His "Honey I'm home" Routine after his Amazon excursion wasn't funny to Alec and in order to make amends to his parabati, he is now supposed to use this new rune. So in retaliation, Jace saw fit that he talked to Alec through the rune in the most unnecessary time until his brother got sick of him.

Jace took the subway and then walked two blocks into Chinatown when a door opened. It was the one and only Magnus Bane. He was wearing an Asian inspired outfit all in black. It was strange to see him in something so simple. "Magnus."

The high warlock wiggled his fingers and slipped something inside his pocket. "Oh my, what a time for a walk."

"Walk and talk with me then. Clary's been abducted by fairies." Jace said rolling his shoulders but ignoring the fact that Magnus was at a random place at 4a.m.

Bane chuckled. "They adore her, I doubt they are holding her hostage, but- I'm intrigued. Shall we?" They started walking quickly towards Manhattan st. "Jace Herondale back in civilization." Magnus said. "What brings you back? Found what you were looking for, yes?" It was more of a fact than a question. "Alec has been talking nonstop about, well, all of you." He paused weighing Jace's blank expression. "If I help you tonight, you have to do something for me in return."

Without thinking Jace replied with impatience. "I'm listening."

Magnus looked up at the stars, but he couldn't make out any with the city lights blazing. Bright TVs and advertisements shown on the buildings, some were six floors high. It almost felt like day time with the magnificent display of the lights. "When you get back with _this_ Clary, and you will, you have no more excuses. You already missed two of your nephew birthdays. _Twice_. No more far away land for you."

"You want me to stay in New York? I don't know if I can promise you-"

"Then I won't be joining you tonight." Magnus said as he stopped on the edge of the sidewalk.

Part of Jace just wanted to leave without him. The other part of him knew this wasn't really about Clary. This was about Alec. Jace turned around to face him. "Look, I didn't say I won't try."

Magnus replied watching a car almost hit Jace with his invisibility rune on. Jace didn't budge from his spot. "Alec needs you here and he's miserable without his parabati. Don't kick him out of your life too. Your issues with Clary has nothing to do with him."

Jace looked him in the eyes. "I know, he told me. I'll do my best, at the very least I'll send a card okay? He's going to have to expect me to go on missions without him now he has a family. He has responsibilities. Do you agree or are we still going to stand here and have this wonderful tea party in the middle of the street. "

'Tea does sound nice' Magnus thought. "I suppose. Now which way are we going?"

Jace pointed up at one of the tallest buildings. "This is us." Then Jace muttered. "Come on Clary, you had to pick one of the highest rooftops." Then he said louder. "We were here earlier, it's like she's trying to track me."

Magnus added in. "Or two worlds trying to collide. Potatoe, poh-tah-toe."

Jace pushed the doors open and pressed the up button for the elevators. 55 floors up took less than a minute. Jace took another look at Magnus's outfit. "So are those your pajamas or -?"

"It was a Chinese holiday. I wanted to show my respects to a friend." Then he added. "My pajamas are much more fashionable then this."

The elevator Ding'd and when it opened, the smell of death hit Jace's senses the moment they stepped on the roof.

Dead bodies were everywhere. Jace swiftly searched for any threats and finding none, he went forth to the small group of fey hanging around on a couch. Clary took most of it as she was lying down. Her head was on one of the woman's lap.

When Jace approached, the fey gave him sexy, sly smiles but they remained seated and continued to pet Clary as if she was their favorite pet. "Hey, you're here to come and get sleeping beauty." Said a girl with blue hair.

"You can leave her here, we'll take good care of her." Said the blonde with pointed teeth.

Jace slipped his seraph blade back in its sheath. He didn't realize he took it out. Weapons always calmed him. "What happened up here?"

Kaelie shrugged her shoulders. "The demons. They fell from the sky, great hunting instincts you have."

Jace crossed his arms. "We found their heat signal a block away, I didn't think a second set was going to hunt us. I am sorry for your loss. If we had known, I would have never left."

The blonde fey was offended. "Half truths." She spit out. "If you've known she was here, you would have stayed here. Come get the girl before we eat her out of spite." The other two fey looked at the blonde in shock. She shrugged.

Magnus stood up from examining a body. "A warlock was here."

"Lord Brockerson was with Clary tonight." Said the blue haired fey. "I watched him chase most of the demons away. At least _someone_ was here or there would have been more deaths."

"Looks like you have competition." Magnus mused from behind them.

Jace scoffed at Magnus but responded to the girls. "The demons with wings right? Three eyes, kind of gargoyle like?"

"Yeah." Kiwi said as she sat Clary upright so she could stand up.

Jace nodded. "Okay, we need to figure out where these things are coming from."

Magnus did a body scan on Clary. "She's perfect." He then winced. "well, She needs some more rest. Best if she heals naturally from this experience." Jace picked her up. She felt so light in his arms.

Jace thought about how now would be a good time to give her the artifact of mending. The soul healing necklace.

Magnus clicked his tongue as if he could read his mind. "Magical items will draw attention to her Jace.

"I never had an issue with it."

Magnus snapped his fingers for a portal and rolled his eyes "You should learn to listen to your elders." He said tartly. "I need to take some samples, you go on ahead." Jace nodded and went through the portal with Clary in his arms.

Jace found himself in what he hoped was her apartment. He carried her into the bedroom and attempted to set her on the bed. She was starting to wake up because she snuggled closer to him. His heart leaped.

He slid out of his jacket and then placed the necklace around her neck. By now it was almost 6am. When he set her down she was a little ball in his big jacket. Jace looked around. Her art supplies took over the apartment. Is this what she was like before he met her? A picture of her and Simon at Java Jones was placed on her fridge, Simon was still human then. No new pictures… Jace paused, there was a picture of him. It was Christmas time, and Jace was in the empty space next to Clary and her mom. She had a picture of him and she couldn't see him. He clenched his fist.

Clary coughed making him aware. He grabbed his stele and disrupted his rune so he could now be seen. He looked in the cabinet for some mundane medicine and grabbed a glass of water. It was too quiet.

Jace walked into the room and saw Clary sitting up in bed looking at his jacket, she looked up at him and it took a few seconds for her to put two and two together. "Hey, it's you. Did we…?

"No we didn't. There's no way with you sleeping like a human burrito all wrapped up." He placed the cup next to her on the night stand. "I unfortunately was only your ride home."

She laughed at herself, rubbing her head. "It's funny, I went to meet a guy and I ended up with someone else. I remember him ditching me and a girl falling off the edge." She sobered up. She checked out her outfit and then ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry, I don't remember much after that. I can't believe I invited you here, my place is a mess. Not the first time I've blacked out either." She smiled weakly. "I should probably go see a doctor to get checked out."

"Clary." He held her hand. "You're normal, you're fine. By the angel, you're perfect will you stop."

"You look as bad as I feel. " Clary said tiredly from the bed. "Did you get any sleep at all?"

"I'm fine." He reassured her.

Clary moved over. "At least lay down for a bit so I can tell my friends I slept with a guy today."

He laughed. "Only for a bit." Jace replied as he took off his boots to lay down. She handed him his Jacket as she climbed under the covers. Jace laid down on top, not bothering covering up. He was burning hot in Clary's apartment.

"Thanks for being nice." She said breaking the silence.

His voice came out soft and humble unlike his usual self. "You shouldn't have to thank me." He said not liking where her thoughts were going.

"You'd be surprised at some of the people out here." She reached to squeeze his hand.

He inhaled sharply "Geez you're cold." Jace said as he moved closer to cradle her small hand in his big ones. Jace turned on his side to face her.

"Your cologne smells good." She said after a while.

He hated himself but he closed his eyes and said "Go to bed." He could feel his heart beating faster. He could stay up all night like this. Perhaps another night when she wasn't drinking and when she doesn't have head trauma, then he would make his move.

She murmured into her pillow. "But it's so easy to talk to you. Will I see you again?"

"You want to?"

"Tomorrow." She said before drifting off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry its a short chapter. I redid this scene about three times.**

 **Chapter 5**

Simon was currently pacing outside Clary's apartment door. He just found out that she passed out at a party last night. A _downworlder_ party. Hopefully she wasn't turned into any type of rodent.

From what he heard from Izzy, it sounded like he missed out on a lot of fun. Alec was taken hostage by a bird demon and flew over the city, Jace decided he was going to fly one of them and ended up getting shot out of the sky by a fireball, Isabelle , well Izzy was flawless and saved their asses, her words exactly. All the while, he was volunteered to watch the babies while the shadowhunters went out to play.

Simon's hand hovered at the door. She should be awake by now, but she wasn't texting back which made him nervous. He finally knocked on her door. No one answered. Simon bounced on his toes and then knocked again rapidly. It's been a long time since they actually hung out. What if she was still sleeping? How mad would she be if he was to break an entry? Just when he was thinking about trying the windows, the door opened.

Simon blinked. The person in front of him had a strange at ease appearance. He was a twenty something guy with a build of Tarzan. Long blonde locks reached his shoulders. Dark circles ringed under his wild eyes. It could have looked as if he spent all night playing video games. Jace, unlike him, did not dress like a normal person. He seemed older as he was dressed in his black and leather, more than likely palming a blade in his hand that was still behind the door. "You don't look like the donut delivery boy." Jace said frowning at him. "Simon, what are you doing here, making all that noise? I'm sure you have a key by now."

Simon did not have a key, but he wasn't about to tell him that. "Good morning to you too" Simon said annoyed. "I should have guessed you were here. I came to check on Clary, is she okay?" He said looking over Jace's shoulder to get a better view inside.

"You're not going to hug me or anything are you?" Jace said.

"What did you miss my bro-on-bro hugs while you were away?" Simon held out his arms for a hug.

Jace shivered. "Not likely. Come on in. She's in the shower."

Simon walked into the kitchen. It was only the second time he's been here. He tried to keep his distance from Clary, only talking through text, but he's actually been really busy. Between the band, and the damn vampires following him around, he was practically famous. He wasn't about to bring Clary into the chaos in case of a mistake, like what happened last night, would happen.

"What's the alibi? What story did you tell her?" Simon said in a hushed voice.

Jace shrugged. "She hasn't brought it up, she's been so entranced by my good looks she must have forgot all about it."

Simon stared up at the ceiling, "Yeah, you're funny. Clary never forgets details. She's too smart, too precise. Unless she hit her head when she fell… that's the only plausible explanation." Simon eyed the hot coffee on the counter in longing. How he missed coffee, a vampire's diet is very limited. "No, she knows and she'll ask when she gets the chance."

Jace shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well, then I'll tell her the truth."

Simon's mouth opened like a fish. He spent the last two years hiding the truth from her.

"I mean, she has the artifact now. I'm 92% certain that she'll be ok."

They heard the shower stop. Simon walked towards the window, trying to calm down and noticed the small, fresh, burnt markings of a protection rune underneath them. "Then what are the marks for?"

" Routine procedure. Isabelle must have placed some earlier this year. I traced over them. I also found some lemon grass hidden in the curtains, the fey have their protection spells here." Jace pondered for a second. "No doubt Magnus placed a 'repel here' spell on this place; it makes my skin crawl." Jace said.

"You sure it's not the fact that you're hanging out with a girl that shattered your heart?"

"Don't be so incredulous. I think I know what I'm talking about." Jace said brewing a second cup of coffee.

"Says the guy who believes there's a donut delivery guy." Simon muttered.

Clary emerged from the bathroom dressed in skinny jeans and a baggy sweater. "You're still here." She smiled. Then her eyes landed on Simon. "And you're here. Simon, Is everything okay?" She said looking around for his groupies.

Simon shook his head."Isabelle isn't here. I heard some things went down last night and I wanted to make sure you were alright. You weren't texting me back."

Clary forgot all about her phone. She turned to go find it. "I turned it off." Jace said suddenly. "Clary and I were sleeping together and it kept making a horrendous beeping noise."

"Jace!" She squeaked. Clary's face turning in a bright shade of red. She still turned and went to go find her phone, not looking at Simon.

"She wanted all of her friends to know." Jace said to Simon over his shoulder.

"We need to find you a douchebag jar. I can't believe my ears." Simon said.

Clary walked out again solemnly. "My phone's dead." She looked like someone who was having a withdrawal. From her phone.

"Your link will live without you for a few more minutes. Here's some coffee." Jace pressed a warm cup into her hand. "You still drink coffee right?" She glanced up at him curiously. "You had some at the café." He added.

She forgot about all about that. Are angels real? She looked up at him but Jace seemed distracted. Like he was listening for something.

"Well, enjoy your coffee. Unfortunately I forgot about this thing with Alec. I will talk to you soon?" Jace said not sure if he's allowed to hug her or not. Instead he reached for her free hand and placed his lips against her knuckles.

Clary bobbed her head dumbfounded.

When Jace left, Simon said. "He's not much of a hugger. I tried earlier." Clary just smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _When Jace left, Simon said. "He's not much of a hugger. I tried earlier." Clary just smiled._

Then she started to clean the kitchen. "I wasn't expecting to have company over today."

Something moved in the living room that caught Simon's eye.

Clary turned on the water in the kitchen while Simon stepped into the living room to investigate. The curtains were closed. The couch was covered in clothes and books. The floor was littered with projects and paint supplies. The place was truly a mess.

Simon heard it this time, the sound of feet scuffling on the wooden floor, behind the couch. Maybe she got a cat? "Clary." He hollered, "When did you get a cat?"

Simon quietly made his way around the couch in order to not frighten the animal. All he saw was a little black ball. Simon moved closer " That's not a-" and then the black thing jumped at him. "ah!" He put his arms out to protect himself and the thing bit him. It was clinging onto Simon by its teeth, chomping on one of his hands. Simon was running in place and swinging his arm trying to get it off.

"I don't have a cat." Clary said curiously. "What's wrong, did you see a spider or something? I heard you scream all the way over here." Simon looked at her and then looked at the thing. It was an ugly looking thing. Like a mix between a monkey and a gremlin, it smelled of baby oil; and she couldn't see it. He tucked it underneath his arm.

"Yeah, it was gross. Stop keeping house pets here Fray." He said trying to act cool. Clary just shook her head and went back into the kitchen.

When she walked away, Simon lifted his hand up again with the creature still being attached. "Let go of me or I'll have no choice but to make you." Simon hissed at it. It's little pebble eyes looked up at him. "I don't know how you got in here, but you need to leave."

It made a whining noise. "What was that? I couldn't hear you because you still have my _hand in your mouth._ " The thing let go and once its feet hit the floor, it ran off into the darkest corner of the room and disappeared through the wall.

Simon stretched out his hand looking at the teeth imprint. The irony of a vampire being bit by something else. "Did you find that spider? I don't really want one running around you know." Clary said from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I got it. Don't you have school today?"

Clary cursed and fled into her room. She came out with her school stuff. "What would I do without you? I can hear the teacher now. Why were you late today? Oh I don't know, I wanted to clean my apartment. "

"Just sit in the back, they won't care. It's college." Simon shrugged. "They are pretty relaxed about attendance."

"Says the guy who has never taken a class."

"I'm taking the back road of life." Said Simon, as he looked around the room again for the mysterious creature before following her outside.

~! !~

Alec sat still outside. He was taking notes when he heard something. Suddenly, Alec threw his body to the right as Jace flew over the bench right where his shoulder had been. "You clearly need a new attack approach." Alec said wryly. "I do have two kids. One with magical powers, you know you're going to have to step it up." He said closing his book.

"Round two?" Jace said wiggling his eyebrows.

Alec squinted at him. "You seem… different. Where were you last night? Wait. Don't answer that."

"If you spar with me, I'll give you a hint." Jace said, crouching, low to the ground.

Alec picked up his bag. "It's too much effort and we're on a time limit here. I can only guess. Come on." Alec evaluated Jace within the first few seconds he saw him. From his bed head, his return of his cocky attitude, and the lack of his necklace. Somehow between the events of last night, and now, Jace had gone to see Clary. Whether Alec thought it was a good idea or not, it wasn't really any of his business to say.

They headed into an old abandoned building. Alec was in the lead. He was the council leader in New York between the downwolders. They needed a bigger place than Magnus's apartment to meet. When they reached the main room Alec told his brother to find a seat before moving to the front tables to meet Magnus and Maia. "Any good news?" Alec murmured to Magnus.

"You look pretty hot today. Is that the new jacket I got you?" Magnus loved to get Alec flustered.

"You know it is, and you know that's not what I meant. Where's Katie?"

The Vampire member popped up beside them. "Present. I was socializing with the group in the back. They are ready when you are." She piped up as she took her seat on the other side of Alec.

They followed her lead. The room before them became silent. "During the attack last night we lost friends. Fey and vampire alike." Magnus said. Katie spoke up and announced the six who were gone and the four who were still unaccounted for. "The demons we encountered were bigger with wings. This brand of demons ranged from Manhattan all the way to Queens. Which only suggests the horde can move quickly or they are making this place their new home."

An uproar from the crowd went out. Alec raised his hand. "The shadowhunters have added extra security. There are more of us spread out, looking for their nest. We won't stop until the streets are safe again. Until then, try to stay indoors." He nodded to Maia.

Maia stood up. "However, there are ways to help. For those of you who want to be in a search party please let your represent know. It will be easier if we have more groups. If you find any clues at where they like to hide, now is the time to speak up." A blue haired fey raised her hand. She was sitting up in the front. Her hair was pulled up in a bun. Her outfit was a simple purple maxi skirt and black tank top. "Yes?" Maia said

"I was once lost and taken. They took over our place in the rocky mountains and dropped me off at the highest point in mount Elbert. With my magic I was able to survive until Lord Brockerson saved me. They don't like fire." She stated. "They like tall places. They eat off of magic. They know our weaknesses. It's why they didn't take any werewolves. The moon wasn't right to activate it. They slaughtered the vampires and stolen the fey. We need to go out and track them now if we plan on bringing them home."

"Let them die." Said someone in the back. A few chuckled in agreement when Alec slammed his palm on the table. "You forget that not all are under the queen's service. We protect those in our community. If you don't like it, you're free to leave Joane." The vampire sat still. Alec looked down at the fey. "Where is this Lord you speak of?"

~! !~

Clary snuck into the back of class. Everything was making her jumpy, even shadows from the edge of her vision. "I was wondering if you were going to show up or not." Brock said from in front of her. He was once again in a big sweat shirt with a logo she didn't recognize. He ripped off his notes and handed them to her.

"Thanks." She said as she traded him for her latest copy of her artwork for him to critique. She wasn't going to fail the class if her life depended on it, this was her life. He told her he didn't mind looking over her projects before she turned them in to double check it. It's what friends are for.

When he gave back her artwork she quickly scanned his notes.

1\. Do you like drawing crazy creatures? What is that a tribe of pixies?

2\. I fail to find this scene scary enough for a Halloween theme.

3\. Oh they have human bones on their dresses. Never mind.

4\. I like the texture you used for the background

5\. Lighten up Clarissa, it's a great piece. I apologize for leaving you last night.

Clary bent low to tell him. "Things aren't always what they seem, if cute fairies can be dark, people can have a dark side too."

"Well hopefully people don't try to kill other people to make clothes. That just sounds wrong." He visibly shivered and laid his head down in his hand. Knowing he was forgiven.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Simon jumped up when the door opened. "It's about time you guys came home, I've been waiting all day, literally, it's midnight and I've been here since about 10am."

Magnus turned towards Alec as Isabelle pushed her way inside to give her boyfriend a kiss. "Whose idea was it again of giving the daylighter a key to our home?" Alec's tired gaze rested on the now clean apartment.

"He's our babysitter, and apparently our well deserve maid. You should give him a raise." Alec said, sliding out of his jacket trying not to wake his little blueberry that was cradled in his arm. Little Max was only three.

"What? When have I ever gotten paid? I was volunteered by their aunt." Simon complained.

Isabelle gave him a peck on the cheek "And what a great job you do too. You have natural caring instincts." Simon was just lucky they decided to drop the kids off at the institute to see their grandparents. He needed a day off.

Rafael, the little five year old tugged on Simon's pant leg. "Can I have a cookie?"

"It's too late for a snack. It's time for bed." He said automatically.

Isabelle leaned in for another kiss. "See, you have natural talent." Isabelle then pulled out an animal cracker from her pocket, and looked down at the little boy. "Always know you can come to your auntie, okay?" The little boy snatched the cookie out of her hand.

"Rafael!" Bellowed Alec

"Thank you!" Screeched the boy as he ran giggling down the hallway.

"Rafael, give back the cookie. Damn it Isabelle." Isabelle gave a slight smirk

Magnus placed a hand on Alec's shoulder. "Shh language Alexander. Go sit down, I'll take care of it, he needs a bath anyways."

Simon waited while the room calmed down before continuing. "What happened at the meeting?"

Alec sighed. "We found a survivor, she gave us details on the new demons weaknesses."

Simon looked up. "Do they work?"

"Jace is testing it out now."

Isabelle pressed her lips in a thin line. "He's going to get himself killed."

Alec slouched deeper into the seat. "I think he would prefer a demon slay him than his own people. When he lost Clary, he went on a rampage and the Clave wanted him put down for violating the law. It was a good thing he went on that quest and waited for it all to blow over and they forgot all about him."

"Wouldn't it benefit him to stay low and live like Clary as a mundane?" Simon said.

Alec shook his head. "You're talking about teaching a bear on how to be a squirrel. It's not going to work."

Alec waved for Isabelle to come over as he passed the sleeping baby onto her lap. He got up and grabbed some books off of the shelve, flipping through them at the kitchen counter.

Simon began to pace in the living room. "The necklace that Clary had on this morning, that was the relic?"

Isabelle replied. "Yeah, it holds the soul down, it makes it she won't forget or lose consciousness. It's, I guess, a coping mechanism for magic for mortals. An angel fell in love with a mortal and never wanted to be forgotten. So a necklace was created so they could be together on earth." Are all shadowhunters good at telling stories? Simon wondered. He texted Clary, he knew she was awake, she had work tonight.

~! !~

Clary was in her work car. As a parking lot security guard it was freely given. It was almost midnight and she was bored. She pumped up the music on the black stereo. She flipped through the stations until a popular fast paced song appeared. It was a mix between pop and techno. At first she was tapping her fingers on the steering wheel, but once the chorus came on she was bobbing her head and entertaining herself by dancing.

She drove into Lot Number Two (out of three) and was going up and down the aisles looking for suspicious activity. A bright blue light shined to her right, against the patch of grass at the other side of the lot. Clary hit the gas and went to find the source.

When she got there, there was no light in sight. She shifted the car in neutral and waited. She could have sworn she saw something. There it was again, she saw it from the corner of her eye. The blue light flickered next to the building doors. Clary got out and went to investigate. It really did look like blue lightning. Someone was out after curfew. Clary had one hand on her cell phone as a flashlight, and the other one had her pencil and paper to write out a ticket if needed.

She's never been in this building before. She looked up at the university's chapel. Why would they be going in a church this late at night? She pushed open the door and quietly closed it. She wandered the halls. It was almost hot inside versus the cold fall night. Her footsteps echoed against the tile floor. Dim lights lit up the main room. She peered through the main room to find it empty. She moved onto the next room. This room only had a set of stairs going up. Flickers of light and shadows danced. Someone was moving up. Clary took the spiraling staircase up to the top floor to find it was an abandoned music room.

The room was huge; it held music stands and chairs against the one wall and to the far end was a French door that led outside. It was open, leading out onto a balcony. What caught her eye though wasn't the door. In the center on the room was a grand piano made out of what looked like emerald stone. She stared at the beauty of it. It was trimmed in gold. The carvings on the outside were very delicate and precise. She's never seen anything like it before.

Voices from the open doorway made her jump. She wasn't quite sure if she should still intervene. It would be so much easier if she left now. It felt like _she_ was the one trespassing. She froze, it was too late, and knowing there was no place to hide she stood still as the two figures ambled inside. Her hand clenched at the pencil but she kept her head up.

The first guy she saw was Jace, he was dressed all in black, and currently shoving a small glowing thing into his pocket. The second guy was shirtless but was covered in silver scales and- were those wings? Clary blinked rapidly, still trying to adjust her eyes. She blinked again and the scales were gone. It was him that recognized her presents first.

"Clary, what are you doing here?" said Brock. She felt confused. Was she dreaming? It felt real. He smelled the same, he was about the same height. It was still weird seeing him without his baggy sweatshirt that he wears at school. "Are you okay, you look flushed." Brock looked over at Jace who was trailing behind slowly. Jace ignored her as he sat at the piano, studying it closely.

"I'm working." She heard herself say. "I thought you guys were trespassing, I was going to write you up."

Brock laughed. "Well technically we are I suppose." He looked back over at Jace. "You are a poor Shadowhunter. You got caught by a mundane."

"She's not a mundane." She heard Jace mutter. "Come over here." He said back to Brock.

Clary didn't know what to do. She wasn't going to write up her friends. She had no idea what they were talking about. Jace seemed so cold, he didn't even say 'hi'. She moved closer to him.

"What's a mundane?" She said trying to get in on their conversation. Both of them ignored her.

Jace pointed to the side of the piano. "Over here is Chinese script, early 1920's. But this over here is New Mongolian. It doesn't really make much sense." He dragged his finger along the inside of the keyboard lid, careful not to touch the keys.

Brock shrugged. "What does it say?"

"Nonsense about how a song can guide you home."

"Like a portal?"

Clary looked at them skeptically. "Or like breadcrumbs." Clary said looking at them strangely. "I don't think portals really exists."

Jace stiffened. "She has a point about the breadcrumbs. We're going to need help if we end up getting flocked by a ton of them. What exactly do you know about this Brockerson?"

"I told you, I found it and brought you here. I did what I could. It won't work for me because it clashes with my magic. However there might be another person in this room that it might work for…"

Clary looked between the two guys getting bored with their nerd talk. Magic? Must be a D&D trait. Jace's voice was cocky. "Have a little faith in me. It's not the right time. The Instruction says during a full moon, which we have three days until that happens."

"There are instructions?" Brock said.

"No, but it's something Alec would say." Jace closed the piano carefully. " Clary, I think this is the longest time I've seen you not play on your phone."

She looked down, she was still gripping it tightly. "I didn't realize I had it." Instantly she checked the time, a light was blinking saying she had a text message but she ignored it. Her shift was almost up. "I have to go. "

"We're all leaving." Brock said.

She waited for them at the door as the boys talked quietly among themselves. Brock ushered her out the door and down the stairs. "What about Jace?"Clary said, more anxious than concerned.

"He'll be down in a second Duchess." He reassured her. Jace was kind of scary when he wasn't smiling. Did he always have all of those tattoos? Maybe they were fake as part of their game. Clary stumbled down the steps in the dark.

A light flared behind her. "Oh thanks." She said to Brock who was behind her.

She looked back to see he held a fireball in his hand and she screamed.

~! !~

Simon was still pacing the floor, back and forth. Isabelle was lounging on the couch with Max. Alec was researching something in a ancient book while Magnus was sipping on hot cocoa in his bathrobe. The cookie monster fast asleep.

"It bit me!" Simon said finishing up his story of why he was lingering around all day. He held out his hand as proof but they bite marks were hardly visible.

Isabelle was not impressed and laughed at him. "Oh Simon, don't be such a baby. You're fine."

Simon frowned. "Well, I'm pretty sure I'm not going to turn into a little troll thing, but it's in Clary's house!"

Magnus rolled his eyes. "It's only a matter of time before she finds out, the necklace won't sugar coat anything so the glamours will wear off the longer she wears it. When she finds out that it's in her house, she'll call us. If worse comes to worse, it's a form of Raido Dingo and it's stealing her stuff. But it sounds like it's bringing things into her house. There's nothing to worry about. I made sure myself that her place is secure."

RING RING. Simon pulled out his cell phone. It was Clary.

Simon swiped his thumb over the green talk sign "Hello?"

"Simon! There's a dragon chasing me! It ate Brock, the guy in my art class." She was talking so loud that Simon had to pull the phone away from his ear.

"Where are you?"

"At school. I stabbed it in the paw with my pencil. Jesus, Simon I lost my keys."

Typical. Simon thought. "Can you make it to the train station? I'm on my way."

"I think so, Hurry."

Everyone stared at Simon. With their sensitive hearing they all heard their conversation. Simon went to Alec first. "I need to borrow your bow."

"You can but the dragon isn't your problem. That's the wizard's true form. I prefer if you don't attack our guest of honor. It's the demons you'll need to watch out for." Alec said simply.

Isabelle was behind him. "I'll come too."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. I'm stopping the story until the holidays are over. Thanks for reading and happy holidays! -Swirlsofember**

 **Chapter 8**

Clary was almost out the front door when she remembered Jace was still upstairs. He doesn't know. She changed directions and hid in an empty room, waiting for the dragon to pass. Once her heart slowed down enough to think, she noticed that it was too quiet. Soft music was playing far away. Was he playing the piano? fuck fuck fuck.

Clary poked her head out towards the hallway to find it empty. Now was her chance! Clary held her breath as she kept low to the ground and ran towards the stairs. She was climbing so fast that she was using her hands to help guide her. She followed the music to find it was indeed Jace, who was in the middle of a crescendo of Chopin's # 64

"Jace" She whispered. "unless you can portal us out of here, we need to go." She said tugging on his arm that never budged. He was on a mission and he wasn't going to be stopped.

"I can do that in a second, I'm almost done." He murmured settling into the last few measures of the song.

Her voice squeaked. "I'm serious, there's a monster in the building. We have to go now."

He tilted his head and with a smirk he said. "What does it look like? A big fish with wings?"

"yes, what? No, It was a dragon-thing. I called Simon, he's going to meet us at the subway to pick us up."

His playing came to an end and he looked around the room disappointed. "It didn't work."He said more to himself than to her. "I thought for sure something was going to happen." He paused as he took in her presents "I thought you left." He said turning towards her.

"I didn't want you to be eaten." She said hastily. "Now come on."

He raised an eyebrow at her. The thought of him getting eaten was quite funny. No way was he ever going to sit on a plate with an apple in his mouth waiting to be eaten. "How did you get up here in the first place?"

She stared at him. Is he really playing 20 questions, right now? "I followed a blue light." She said.

Jace gracefully stuck his hand into his Jacket and pulled out the witchlight. "This?"

Clary stared at the stone as it flickered. "Yeah, what is that?"

Jace nodded to himself. "This is witchlight. It comes from a Shadowhunter city." He sounded bored. "I'm surprised you can see me already." He looked like he was contemplating with himself. His golden eyes searching mine. He moved closer. "Have you ever had something happen that you couldn't explain? Someone giving you free stuff. Seeing people with strange talents?"

Clary thought about what happened at the bookstore and at the club. Her hand went to the necklace. "Maybe. Why?"

Jace drew a circle with his finger on the back of her hand that was still on his arm. "There once was a time, long ago, where a magical sword could destroy all of the werewolves, vampires, and warlocks. The sword was once placed in the wrong hands, and almost succeeded in wiping out all downworlders. The only person able to stop it was a Shadowhunter. She wedged herself through metal bars, flirted her way up into the main house, and when she was close enough to touch the sword, she put a rune on it to destroy it. The sword sucked up enough angelic power that it blew up, causing her to become weak and mortal. Like a modern Hercules, only it upset the balance in her blood, her body rejected herself and she lost her life she once held."

"That's a horrible story. Is that girl in the story supposed to be me? Why would I protect vampires?"

Jace tilted his head to the side with a smirk "That's a good question to ask Simon when you see him. What time are you supposed to meet him?"

Clary looked at him funny. "What does Simon have to do about any of this?" Clary raised her hands in the air exasperated. "I'm trying to get us both out of here. WE are getting out of here NOW." This time when she tugged on his arm he followed. Clary took him outside to the balcony.

Jace was looking up at the sky , while Clary was looking two stories down. "It might be safer to jump." She said looking up at the blonde. He sighed.

Clary turned back to test the railing. She was getting ready to push herself up when Jace knocked her down back onto the platform. A loud swoosh flew by their heads. Clary heard a loud creature screech as Jace dug a blade into its huge wing. The creature was dark as night and a foot or two taller than Jace. Her eyes went wide. This thing was nothing like what she saw on the stairs. It's wings looked like smoke while the body looked like rugged leather. Its head was enormous with horns coming out from the top.

Clary watched the aloof Jace that she knew turn into a predator. The wildness she saw in him that first day was coming out and showing her his natural grace. Jace grabbed a second blade from his back, this one glowed, and he sliced in a arch down the creatures chest. Clary started to feel dizzy. 'I'm going to pass out again.' She thought. Within the next second, Jace was in her face yelling something at her but it sounded all muffled. She wanted to sit still, her head was pounding, the sound of her heart was loud in her ears.

Jace picked her up but she tried to get out of his grasp. She was going to get sick, she didn't want to throw up on him. She wanted the floor, but he was stronger than her and once he carried her through a portal he set her down. She could feel the temperature change and the lack of wind. They were in the subway. She grasped a cold metal pole and tried to calm down. She was fighting to stay awake. She focused on the pole until the dizziness passed. When she finally looked up Jace was a few feet away talking to Simon. The first thought was how different Simon looked. He looked like a badass. They all did. It only took Clary a second to realize his girlfriend was here too. She was tying up her long knee high boots. 'Kill me now.' Clary thought. 'I don't want to look like garbage here kneeling on the floor. I gotta get up.'

Clary got to her feet and the crew went quiet as she approached. "Hey. What's up with the bow?"

Simon looked down at her."You asked for back up and here we are. You okay Fray?"

Clary wanted to cry into hysteria, but with Isabelle and the bow in the way. She shook her head slowly. Not trusting herself to speak more than she has to.

Simon got closer to her "You're shaking. Clary it's going to be okay." He reached out to touch her. His hand was freezing. He wiped a tear off her cheek. "Isabelle and I will check it out. Go with Jace and rest okay?" He patted her shoulder like a small child and she hardened. She was not a child that needed consolidated. She couldn't meet his eyes when they parted.

Jace took the lead and she followed. After a couple blocks Jace slowed down to walk with her. "You know, what you did back there was impressively brave. I have to admit that's a trait that goes straight down to your bones. You saw a monster and instead of running away you went back inside to save someone you hardly know." Clary looked up at him to see he was smiling.

Clary responded "I can't pay back a debt when that person is dead. You brought me my keys, slept in my bed, I feel responsible for any harm that would come to you." Clary's hand went to the necklace. "Plus you're the one who faced the monster. You're the true hero here."

Jace watched her, then said "I'm not a hero, I'm just the bigger beast."

Clary rolled her eyes. "A beast that plays piano like an angel." She laughed at the idea. "No, you're more like an angel. A superhuman who is charming and likes to deliver keys to lost college students."

" Only the redheaded ones." He said tugging on a piece of her hair. "It seems you lost your keys again. You know it would be easier if you just use the window. Or I don't know, get a roommate?"

Clary pondered for a minute. "My keys usually pop up sooner or later, and I don't have a lot of friends. The only friend at school just got eatened today ." Clary stopped walking "Oh poor Brock." The reality sinking in and the hysteria rose up again like an ocean inside her.

She felt Jace enclose her in a big hug. She couldn't stop the tears this time Jace said in a soft voice. "Clary. By the angel, Clary he's not dead." He said to her. "I should have told you sooner, that thing with scales, that's Brock. He's a warlock Clary. That's what he looks like without the glamour on. Clary are you hearing me? It's ok." It took a few more minutes of silence before she responded.

"How come I didn't see him before?" She muffled.

"The necklace that you wear, you're not strong enough to see downworlders without it. He would look human to you. Please look at me, I can't stand seeing you cry any longer, especially over someone who is a bigger idiot than Simon."

Clary playfully smacked his arm as she pulled away but he still held her hand. His thumb moving in circles over her fingers.

" I saw how you changed when we left. Whatever is going on between you two is strange."

Clary nodded as they continued walking. "Its been like that for a while. We went our own ways. I went to college, he didn't. He got a girlfriend, I didn't."

"I would hope you didn't have a girlfriend." Jace interrupted teasingly.

Clary blushed "He stopped coming over, and I felt abandoned and frustrated. This morning was the first time I've seen him in a very long time. Twice in one day actually and it feels like I'm still an outsider. He's changed so much more than I remember." She exclaimed.

They stopped in front of the institute. Clary felt deflated, her whole world was against her. Jace squeezed her hand. Well, almost everyone. "In order to learn you have to change. In order to survive you have to adapt. In all honesty, it sounds like you're more upset at yourself. I'm sure you have changed in the last few years as well. After all you had only yourself to depend on, it must have been hard."

Clary felt an electric trickle zip up her arm. Clarity. Sharpness. Truth. Flashes of Jace and her laying down on a bed she didn't recognize. Her hands were in his hair. He laid his forehead against hers. "Stay with me." He said.

Clary jolted out of the vision. She looked up at him. "What was that?" She said. His eyes were glued to her emerald ones.

He was just as confused. "That was a long time ago." He said slowly. "You tapped into my runes, I could feel it." He rubbed a spot on his arm. "Come on, let's get you inside."


End file.
